Miharu Senmatsu
Miharu Senmatsu is a join level kunoichi of Konohagure's Yamanaka clan and Iwagakure's Senmatsu clan, she is the mother of Inoichi and Inodai Yamanaka. Background Miharu was born into a very dangerous clan of Iwagakure, Senmatsu clan. The clan's special kekkei gunk was infamous in the village. Miharu was born with the clan bloodline, and she was taught the clan jutsu by her uncle. When she became an adult she moved away to Konohagure to start a new life. She becomes infatuated with Inosōdai Yamanaka, and the two eventually fall in love and have a son they call Inoichi. She soon realises that Inoichi wasn't born with her bloodline, but it never bothers her and she loves her family more and more each day. After eleven years. After four years she gave birth to a second child, a daughter, named Inosaisho, she wasn't born with her bloodline. A year later she had a second son, Inomidoru, then a third named Inomae, neither of them had her kekkai genkai. She had her final son whom they named Inodai, he however was born with her bloodline. She made sure that Inodai would never use it by accident until he could be taught how to use it properly. She becomes a sensei, training Yuki Nagi, Gunshin Sarutobi and Anra Nagi. She loved her students dearly, training them hard to make them fine ninja, which they all become. The Senmatsu clan falls into war with Konohagure's Kaminaga clan. Miharu refuses to take part in the war, she was friends with a number of Kaminaga clan members, namely the parents of Inodai's friend Saigo. She learns that the Senmatsu clan had won the war, and thus all but two Kaminaga clan members were either dead or prisoners. She feels a horrible guilt whenever she sees Saigo or his grandmother, the two lone survivors due to their ages. While her husband focused on Inoichi's progression, she focused on Inodai, and the two soon had a close mother-son bond. She very well knew of Inodai's struggles and still does everything she could to push him farther. She agreed to Ko Hayabusa training her son privately, but for a while she became obsessed with finding out where he lived. Post-War Miharu, Inoichi, Inosaisho and Inosōdai all helped fight the Nine-Tails. She witnesses her student Gunshin get killed right before her eyes. She was distraught. On the same year she gained two grand daughters, Ino and Bara, while happy she notices her years catching up to her. After Hayabusa's presumed death, Inodai is reunited with his parents. She takes this time to teach Inodai the bloodlimit Hōkai no niku (Flesh disintegration). At first he is appalled by his ability, but he eventually masters it and becomes one of his trademark jutsu. Miharu spends a lot of time with her grand daughters, and Yuki's four children. She completely changes her name to Yamanaka, due to the fact that Saigo, now an adult, was still affected by his clan's downfall. Personality Miharu is shown to be a woman of few words, rather timid and reserved. She is somewhat posh and well composed. She is calm and peaceful, and hates to get into fights. She is brave and fun-loving, being a very good teacher. She is generous, forgiving but she very quickly and sometimes talks quickly so it's hard to understand her. Appearance Miharu is fair skinned with green eyes, both these traits she gave to her son Inodai. However her dirty blond hair was inherited by her son Inoichi and her daughter Inosaisho. She has two lines on her cheeks. She also wears a pink flower in her hair, and has red lipstick. She wears a light pink kimoni with a darker pink sash. The front of the skirt is shorter than the back, and she was the typical shinobi sandals. Her hair turned grey with old age, and she cut it shorter and tied in a side bun on the top of her head with some red beads.Category:DRAFT